This Core will provide several key functions for this Integrative Behavioral Science Center. It will provide integration among the various parts of the Center, hardware and software support for computational modeling, and administrative support for interdisciplinary research training, outreach, and general Center operations. Among the activities of the core will be hosting the annual Investigators Meeting, coordinating other meetings and conference calls, maintaining the Center?s web site and archive of research reports, and administering the Integrative Research Training Fellowship Program and the Research Training Augmentation program. In addition, the Core will manage the Center?s central compute server and provide a software support specialist who will maintain the PDP++ simulation software and keep it updated with new algorithms and other developments. The Director will oversee all of these activities, with scientific support from the Executive Committee and a Computing Support Committee and with the assistance of a full-time program assistant. Financial administration will be provided by the business manager of the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition, who will maintain coordination with the business managers at all of the collaborating institutions.